thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Spoony One
Noah Antwiler as Tandem the Spoony - Noah is the terrifying result of a generation raised on MTV and films by Jean-Claude van Damme and Steven Seagal at the height of their popularity. Writer, director, editor, and star of The Spoony Experiment. About Spoony Noah shares a love for the three things author Neal Stephenson writes are the things America does better than anyone else: music, movies, and microcode. He created the Experiment as a homage to Mystery Science Theater 3000, the first show to scream back at the culture that raised him, and is very inspired by its humour. He's been a published poet in Seattle, and has acted in community productions of Grease, Our Town, Dags, Baby, The Importance of Being Earnest, and Interview With The Vampire. Most recently, he has appeared in an ASU Mainstage production of Stolen Children as Father Mandin. Noah initially began on the Internet writing comedic movie reviews called Tandem's Movie Rants, which are film critiques, live movie recaps, or essays on recent trends in film or TV. With a viewpoint always controversial, Noah's rants are usually critical of both mainstream popular media culture and the detail-obsessive "fanboy" community. Over the years, these rants have evolved in form in the hopes of being entertaining but also to elevate moviegoer expectations. Thanks to the creative input and support (and a fair amount of harsh derision from some) of the Kenzerco Forumites, Noah has come to this new media to give back as much of the entertainment as possible that MST3K gave him. Until recently, Spoony also wrote the Gamer's Rant on the Movies column in Knights of the Dinner Table Magazine, a national monthly gamer magazine available at all fine friendly local game stores, but the section was discontinued due to lack of popularity. For the February 12 to the 13th donation drive, Spoony did a special review of the game "Star Trek: Borg" for the PC and was one of the first videos the team played at the event. Star Trek: Borg review by The Spoony One. Where does the whole "Spoony" thing come from? The story of the "Tandem the Spoony" mantle is, of course, an extraordinarily nerdy one that started at a Dungeons & Dragons table, where Noah played a swashbuckling (and often accident-prone) bard. While playing the game Final Fantasy 2, Noah came across a scene where the game's bard, Edward, was getting the crap beaten out of him by an old sage. During this Rodney King-esque beating, the sage howled in badly-translated Japanese rage "You spoony bard!!" Noah still doesn't know what the hell it means, but after some in-jokes exchanged at a Dungeons & Dragons session in reference to his bard character "Tandem," Tandem the Spoony was born. Today, spooniness indicates a devil-may-care swashbuckling spirit, where all men are equal and free and should be generally nice to each other, and embrace wine, women, and song. Now he carries the name as an Internet handle, because-- while silly-- it's infinitely more memorable and interesting than Noah Antwiler. Later on, the site was originally launched to host comedic, MST3K-style commentaries for more-modern movies complete with host-segments where the Spoonster is subjected to "Experiments," hence the title. Due to fidgety technical details, time constraints on the part of all the people involved, and a generally "meh" public response, the project was largely dropped. Now the site is host to movie reviews and various other miscellany. (From the "Spoony One FAQ"). As of June 21st, 2012, Spoony and TGWTG have parted ways. He will continue to host videos on his own site, however. Original Characters *Burton the Robot *Dr. Insano *Black Lantern Spoony *Spencer D. Bum For more, see Characters. 'Wrestle Wrestle' "Wrestle Wrestle" is Noah´s second major project besides TSE. It began with his Vlogs about WWE´s Smackdown, RAW and TNA´s Impact ranting. However, not everyone on TSE liked his long, detailed wrestling ranting, so Noah decided that he would separate it from TSE. In 2010 he launched his Wrestle Wrestle site. Originally he used the site solely for wrestling-related content, although this has since been expanded to include other sports as well. When Noah couldn´t update because he was at a convention, Sean Fausz replaced him for this period of time. Impressed by Sean's work, and because of his own increasing workload, Noah split the reviews up. Now Sean is reviewing the WWE brand and Noah the TNA. Videos featured on Wrestle Wrestle *Wrestling reviews/rants on WWE PPV´s,RAW,Smackdown & NXT (by Sean Fausz) *Wrestling reviews/rants on TNA PPV´s & Impact (by Noah Antwiler) *The Footballpodcast Turducken is Tasty (by Jason Pullara , Chris Larios & Joe Vargas) *Random wrestling videos (commented by Lee Davidge ) Deadliest Character Deadliest Character is a show parodying Deadliest Warrior that premiered the night of the third Charity Drive (who's report can be found here: Drive Report 3 ). He pits fictional characters against each other in battle to see who would win. He usually has guest experts for each character. Specials *Sage and Space Thunder Kids Commentary (January 2nd, 2010) *Santa With Muscles Outtakes & Bloopers (January 4th, 2010) *E3 2010 Coverage (Day 01) (June 20th, 2010) External links Official Websites * SpoonyOne on ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com * The Spoony Experiment * The Spoony One's (abandoned) livejournal * Spoony's Youtube Category:Content Category:Main Contributors Category:Blistered Thumbs